supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit
The 2017 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit will be the only doubleheader race weekend of the 2017 IndyCar Series. Sébastien Bourdais was the defending champion of race 1, but injuries from the 2017 Indianapolis 500 took him out of defending his title at Detroit. Will Power is the defending champion of race 2. The top 16 drivers in the 2017 IndyCar Series standings as of Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit's second race of the weekend will qualify for a spot in the 32 seeds in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. The episode is expected to take place at the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Drivers entered ;Chevrolet * Hélio Castroneves * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Josef Newgarden * Conor Daly * Carlos Muñoz * Spencer Pigot * JR Hildebrand ;Honda * Takuma Sato * Marco Andretti * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Alexander Rossi * Max Chilton * Scott Dixon * Tony Kanaan * Charlie Kimball * Oriol Servia * Ed Jones * Graham Rahal * James Hinchcliffe * Mikhail Aleshin * Esteban Guitérrez Race 1 Practice 1 Graham Rahal topped the practice session, followed by Penskes Hélio Castroneves and Dragonite. Metagross, Will Power, Pee Saderd, Scott Dixon, Larvesta, Ryan Hunter-Reay and Pamela Anderson rounded the top ten. Practice 2 Hélio Castroneves topped the session, followed by Graham Rahal who topped practice 1. Qualifying Group 1 Graham Rahal won the pole after Hélio Castroneves was penalized Group 2 Grid 1Hélio Castroneves was penalized, losing his fastest lap, but he still started on the front row alongside Graham Rahal. 2Joey Fatone originally finished 4th in Hélio Castroneves' qualifying group, but Fatone was penalized and lost his fastest lap, so Fatone will start on row 10 alongside Beartic. Race The first row is still Graham Rahal and Hélio Castroneves despite Helio's penalty that put Rahal on pole for the first time since 2009. However, by that time at Kansas 2009, this was Venusaur's 2nd IndyCar year for Uruguay. Rahal will lead the race to green. The first yellow came out on lap 1 for the stopped car of Pamela Anderson. Lap 3 saw the green flag wave again. Larvesta had to pit on lap 6 for the first pit stop of the race. On lap 22, Graham Rahal pitted from 1st, meaning that Scott Dixon took the lead for the first time and Rahal exited the pit lane and dropping Rahal to sixth. Scott Dixon pitted, forcing the lead to Joey Fatone, who was penalized earlier in qualifying and had to start 20th on the grid. Joey Fatone entered pit lane with his Schmidt Peterson Motorsports teammate Pamela Anderson into pit lane, and Hélio Castroneves who originally set fastest lap in qualifying but got penalized by series officials, took the lead. The second yellow flag was out for Ueli Kestenholz, who made the final of the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells but lost to Pee Saderd and Allen Ford, who both make contact in turn 3. Hélio Castroneves led the race when Allen Ford was out of the race due to mechanical issues. The green flag was waved again on lap 30, and Hélio Castroneves continued to lead the race from Graham Rahal. On the halfway point of the race, Hélio Castroneves went to enter pit lane for fuel and new tires, and the lead was given to Graham Rahal again, and Castroneves dropped down from 1st to 12th following the stop. Apolo Anton Ohno went a mileage blunder 25 laps from lap 16 to lap 41, forcing Ohno to pit on lap 41 and dropping Ohno down from 2nd to 16th. Graham Rahal and Metagross pitted on lap 48 alongside Joey Fatone, and Pamela Anderson took the lead for the first time in the race despite causing a yellow earlier. Anderson pitted and the lead was handed to Scott Dixon. Scott Dixon and Josef Newgarden pitted on the same lap as each other, and Graham Rahal took the lead again. Graham Rahal still led the race when Apolo Anton Ohno had to pit for fuel. Graham Rahal won the race, his first victory since Texas in 2016. Race 2 Qualifying Group 1 Qualifying group 1 was marred by the red flag cause of Mario Lopez slowing in turn 2 This marks Ryan Hunter-Reay's first time starting on the first row since Belle Isle in 2016. Hélio Castroneves' 2nd place in this group marks Helio Castroneves' streak of Belle Isle starts among the first three rows continued to happen. Group 2 With a lap time of 1.13.6732, Apolo Anton Ohno wins his first pole since Detroit 2 (in which fellow DWTS winner Hélio Castroneves won the race). He will lead with Ryan Hunter-Reay an all Andretti Autosport first row, but Pee Saderd will start row 5, Saderd's 2nd top 10 IndyCar start, and Metagross will start row 7. Grid Race Apolo Anton Ohno led the field to green. However Metagross was forced to give up a position to Pee Saderd, reigning Celebrity Family Feud for blocking the singer. Just laps later, Oriol Servia got a penalty for speeding into the pit lane. Pamela Anderson got a penalty for speeding into pit lane, in which it is going to cost Hinchcliffe. Hélio Castroneves slipped from fourth to the bottom of the grid with a flat issue reported on the race car. Ryan Hunter-Reay had to pit with a front wing adjustment. After Apolo Anton Ohno pitted for fuel, Graham Rahal, the winner of yesterday's race, took the lead. Graham Rahal pitted for fuel and the lead was handed to Dragonite, who took it after Metagross pitted for fuel. Dragonite pitted on lap 29 and the lead was handed to Graham Rahal who won yesterday's race. On the halfway point, singer Joey Fatone who finished 2nd to Apolo Anton Ohno was penalized for improper pit entry or pit exit. The first half of the race didn't go without a single caution flag. Lap 40 saw contact between Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd, in which that light contact put Saderd's chance of seeding in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz in jeopardy, but the yellow didn't happen. Graham Rahal pitted on lap 46 and Dragonite took the lead with Will Power and Apolo Anton Ohno pitting on the same lap. When Dragonite pitted, the lead was given to yesterday's winner Graham Rahal and Pamela Anderson pitted for tires and fuel. Larvesta had a penalty for hitting their own pit equipment, in which it's Chip Ganassi Racing teammate Ueli Kestenholz passed the pre-evolution of Volcarona. Lap 53 saw Esteban Guiterrez pass Pee Saderd for P14, because the age gap between Guiterrez and Saderd is 18 years, 9 months. Lap 65 finally saw that first yellow flag come out and it was for Pamela Anderson, who also caused a yellow on the opening laps of yesterday's race into turn 3. Magearna's car smoked, and the red flag came out. The yellow was waved again on lap 67 and green came back on lap 68. Graham Rahal won race 2 from Dragonite and Will Power. Graham Rahal sweeps the weekend! Trivia Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in the United States Category:IndyCar